dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fortress 2 Mercenary Battle Royale
Decide the Winner http://www.strawpoll.me/13848362 Description Nine of the Most Deadliest, Wacky, and Most Egotistical Mercenaries in the Video Game Universe will be fighting against each other in the Most Epic Arena Match in all of TF2, Which Mercenary will be Left Standing? Intro NINE FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH TOTAL BLOODSHED!! DBX!!!! Pre-Fight Setting: A Large spawn zone in the Middle and Bottom of Watchtower. 12PM or So. It had been about a Month since the RED Team not only Defeated the BLU Team, beat the Metalic Machines Greymann Man constructed, taken out the Spiritual beings of Merasmus, Monoculus, and Ect, And today was supposed to be the Day they left, last night was their Farewell Party, and boy...they all had hangovers...except the Demoman, who is always drunk. Scout:"Augh, where the hell are we?!" The Boston boy spoke up first, noticing unlocked Crates behind him, infact, all 9 Mercenaries woke up with their Weapons all in Boxes, was it a Parting gift? or...one final Mission? Their Answers were called when a Voice started to boom in the Loudspeakers, Greymann, who had hacked into The Adminastrators Intercomm, due to the fact they no longer needed to go to work, Greymann knew he had to get revenge the best way how: Eliminate the RED Team for good, so they can never be rebanded by Saxton or the Administrator! How? Well... Greymann:"Silence you Imbeciles! I have decided to congratulate all of you for your...Antics, managing to not only eliminate the BLU Team of Equally skilled mercenaries, my Perfect Army, and Magical creatures from another world...Absurd! I can't believe your actually still alive! however...I'm afraid the Administrator has asked for only 1 Mann to step out of here alive, and thats the last Mann standing! They all started to Look confused, only one? Were they all about to fight each other? Soldier:"Why should we even CONSIDER Listening to a Scondrel like yourself?! You tried to kill us!" The Soldier scowled at the Man, pulling out his shotgun. Greymann answered with an answer, that pleased all of them. Greymann:"The Last Mann standing will not only be free from War, but they will also get the others Paychecks, and a Personal Paycheck from me, I sent it all to Mann Co incorporated, so, After one of you remains, go there, and your Life's work is over!" Every Mann looked excited now, Riches? Who gives a Crap about Teamwork!? Heavy:Heavy will kill all babies and take reward to Family! Demoman:A Life supply of SCRUMPY!! WHOOO!! Greymann:"SILENCE!...Now, in each crate you'll find a Couple of Weapons from your Past matches, And Medic, I could only manage to find one of your Mediguns, I'm afraid the others, will be useless for this match." He chuckled. Sure enough, after everyone had their Weapons, the Gates started to make some noise, they seemed ready to open up. Sniper:"Let's get this win for Australia!" He fist bumped, readying his Signature Sniper Rifle. "Your Final Mission, BEGINS!" FIGHT! Boomstick:HERE WE GO!! (Cue TF2 - Playing With Danger Remix ) Everyone Ran out, Charging, backpacks full of their Best Weapons, all looking off, far off, for their Enemies, all except the Sniper, he started climbing the Building and began his Accent to the Top of WatchTower, up there, Nothing could touch him! The Scout ran out first, Obviously, holding His Scattergun, he knew he'd have to play fast and safe, which was his Specialty, he looked around for any enemies Nearby, he was the first to arrive inside of the Shack, in which he looked around for any enemies, he clearly got upset when he couldn't find anyone. Scout:"Now that ain't fun, where is everyone?!" He groaned. The Engineer never exited his Point, instead, he was inspecting the walls, and smirked. The place was quaint, and had a Large Box of Metal in the Back, he knew he could use it to set up his Machines, surrounding both the Sentry and the Dispenser, which would block any spies chance to catch him off guard. "Well, Guess this will do." The Engineer smiled, placing his Dispenser down infront of him, then the Sentry, Behind where he'd rest, he placed the Entrance of his Teleport to the back of the Entrance, before looking for a Place to set up to escape incase the Soldiers gets any smart ideas. "...Bingo." He said coldly as He saw the RED Teams old Base and rushes towards it, hoping noone would see him. The Sniper eventually Got to the Roof top of the Watchtower, cheering for himself Confidently. "I AM THE KING OF-" He was cut off by a terrifying sight...the Rest of the Tower, he was only like...Halfway there or so! "Nghargh..." He groaned under her breath. As the Sniper began Climbing, a fight already began to break out between two of the Team, The Soldier and The Demoman, both were staring each other down, Travish with his Grenade Launcher, and Jane with his Rocket Launcher. Soldier:"If you know what's good for you, Travish, you will RUN." The Soldier gave the Demoman a Chance to run, however, the Cyclops of the RED Team gave a toothy grin, Sprinting towards Jane shooting his Grenade Launcher, Soldier grunted lightly and rolled out of the Way, shooting his Rocket Launcher at the Demolitions Man, who shot back to negate the attack. Soldier:"Ngh, your Starting to Annoy me, Cyclops." The Soldier started to shoot more rockets, The Demo avoided each Rocket, withstanding the Nearby blasts as he Retaliates with his Explosive Pipes, which cause the Soldier to skid back, and knocks the Rocket Launcher out of the American Badasses grip, who got angered by the Attacks, Pulling out another Rocket Launcher from his back. Travish:"What's this now?!" Soldier:"I never liked you." The Soldier started to Load up the Beggar's Bazooka, Noticing Demoman readying his Loch n Load, Jane knew he had to distract the Demolitions Mann somehow, and rolled his way out of Demoman's shots, which poofed upon impact with the Dirt, The Solly placed his Bazooka on his back and shot Demoman with perfect am in his Arm, The Demoman screeched in Pain, getting the others Attention as He dropped his Weapon and looked at the Soldier, eye widening as he immediately switched to something, as the Three Rockets fly straight into the Demoman, the Sounds of a Shack and the MASSIVE Explosive Impact of Soldier's Rockets, The Soldier did not hear the Footsteps of Anyone behind him. Soldier:"DOMINATED!!" He walked over to the Smoke, hoping to see a Decapitated Head, to...Keep. "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!...bye, see yo-" As he was saying goodbye to his Old Friend, he heard the Sound of footsteps Coming his Way, and immediately turned around, switching to the Equalizer, and swings, colliding with...The Eyelander, The Demoman charged out of the Way. Demoman;"Nice Try Laddy! I shall commend ye on that!" He overpowers the Soldiers Equalizer and Stabs him in the Chest, causing him to groan in Pain, collapsing to his knees. Jane:"My Blood! Noooo..!" The Demoman unhooked some of Janes Grenades and placed them in his Launcher, before taking out the Eyelander and going in for the Kill. SLASH!! The Demoman picked up the Bloody Head of Jane Doe. "MY GREATEST ENEMY IS DEAD!!...we should be friends forever eh?" He told the Head of his Best Friend, before putting it away. K.O. 1/8! Mercenaries Left: Scout, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy "Teleporter Going up!" The Engineer called out, walking away from the Self-Building Teleporter exit, before he heard the Sounds of something,...fizzing, it came from behind him. "...Spy!" He turned around and shot at the Spy, who was caught off Guard, The Spy Pulled out his Ambassador and took aim at the Texan, who flung his Hardhat into the Spy, catching the French man off Guard, and grabbed him with his Gloved arm, flinging him out into the Open, The Spy caught himself and stood back up, brushing himself off, and turning invisible infront of the Texan, who frantically looked around at this Point for the Scoundrel of a Spy. It was at the Point the Sniper finally Made it to the Top of the WatchTower, He started to set up shop, Placing a few Jars of Jarate next to him and getting comfortable, he also set down some of his weapons and started to Relax a Bit, before watching the other Mercenaries, chuckling at the Corpse of the Soldier. "Neheheh." Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495